Philtre d'amour
by LapinMalin
Summary: Arthur est le célibataire le plus en vue de Camelot. Une villageoise veut devenir reine, et avec l'aide d'une sorcière, elle fomente un plan consistant à lui faire boire un philtre d'amour. Mais que se passera-t-il si tout ne se déroule pas comme prévu ? Slash Merthur ! Traduction de Potion of love de van-maniac
1. Chapitre 1 : Le Plan

_Salut à tous et à toutes, voici une nouvelle traduction d'une super fic écrite en anglais : __Potion of Love__ de van-maniac, que je remercie d'avoir accepté de me la laisser traduire. Il y a 24 chapitres en tout (elle est déjà terminée, l'auteur a même commencé à écrire une suite), je profite de l'été pour me lancer, en espérant avoir terminé la traduction de cette fic d'ici la fin août. Bonne lecture, et bien sûr «reviewez» pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

Résumé: Arthur est le célibataire le plus en vue de Camelot. Une villageoise veut devenir une reine, et avec l'aide d'une sorcière, elle fomente un plan consistant à lui faire boire un philtre d'amour. Mais que se passera-t-il si tout ne se déroule pas comme prévu ? Slash Merthur !

**Philtre d'amour**

Chapitre Un: Le Plan

Une silhouette enveloppée dans une cape se frayait un chemin à travers les ténèbres de l'épaisse forêt située aux portes de Camelot. La silhouette, atteignant une clairière, ôta sa capuche, révélant de longues boucles de cheveux d'un brun sombre.

Elle n'avait pas plus de 24 ans, et sa simple robe bleue pâle trahissait sa pauvreté. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec frénésie, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un soit là. « Bonsoir…Hum , on m'a dit de venir ici, et de demander… » Une brindille craqua derrière elle, et elle se retourna.

"Viens avec moi", siffla une vieille femme à travers ses dents tordues. Elles s'enfoncèrent dans les ténèbres, jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent à une petite hutte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la vieille femme fit signe à la jeune de s'asseoir sur un tabouret d'aspect ancien. Sans protester, elle fit ce qu'on lui disait. Attrapant une petite fiole contenant un liquide violet, la vieille femme se plaça devant la jeune, et lui tendit la main. La jeune femme la fixa avec confusion, puis, comprenant ce qu'elle attendait d'elle, elle sortit une mèche de cheveux dorés de sa cape.

"Je suppose que ce sont les cheveux du Roi", grogna la vieille en prenant la mèche et en la glissant dans la fiole.

"Evidemment, je les ai retirés de sa brosse moi-même » répondit-elle en rougissant. Elle observa avec étonnement les cheveux fondre dans le liquide, qui devint instantanément rouge foncé.

La vieille ferma la fiole avec un bouchon de liège et tendit la main à nouveau. La jeune femme tira une petite bourse de sa cape et la lui donna. La vieille lui confia la fiole en retour et déclara, aussi clairement que sa voix rugueuse le lui permit : « Le Roi tombera amoureux de la première personne qu'il touchera après avoir bu ce philtre. »

Elle cacha la petite fiole dans sa cape et quitta la hutte. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil, une exclamation s'échappa de ses lèvres quand ses yeux n'aperçurent rien d'autre que des arbres. La hutte semblait avoir disparu aussi mystérieusement qu'elle était apparue.

Une fois de retour à Camelot, elle s'achemina vers la taverne où elle avait loué une chambre pour la nuit.

XXX

Le matin arriva trop vite pour certains, alors que le château commençait à se réveiller. Les serviteurs s'activaient, s'acquittant de leurs tâches quotidiennes, et le marché se remplissait peu à peu. C'était un jour ordinaire, ou du moins, il commençait comme un jour ordinaire.

Le Roi écoutait avec attention les membres du Conseil, ou plutôt, le prétendait. Tout au long des discussions, son esprit revint à son serviteur incompétent, qui ne s'était pas montré de la matinée, le mettant ainsi en retard pour la réunion à laquelle il assistait à présent.

Il ne pouvait se ruer dans les appartements de Gaius pour sortir Merlin de son lit, où il devait encore être. Si le Roi devait être coincé dans une réunion ennuyeuse, peu importe comment, mais son valet devait à tout prix subir quelque chose d'aussi pénible.

L'ordre du jour de la réunion était de savoir si l'on devait augmenter les impôts ou réduire les rations de nourriture de la population, et les deux options étaient trop détestables pour qu'Arthur les envisage. Les récoltes n'étaient pas bonnes à cause de la sécheresse, les champs étaient brûlés par le soleil. Le peu de réserves de nourriture qu'ils avaient pu mettre de côté s'épuisait peu à peu.

La situation n'était pas aussi grave que lorsque la malédiction de la licorne avait frappé Camelot, mais à l'époque, cela avait été causé par la magie, pas par la nature. Arthur demanda à reporter la réunion d'ici deux jours, et alors il donnerait sa décision sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. Avec quelques grognements de mécontentement des membres du Conseil, la réunion prit fin.

Arthur se dirigea directement vers les appartements de Gaius, et fit ce qu'il faisait toujours : crier le nom de Merlin si fort que la moitié du château pouvait l'entendre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Arthur vit Gaius debout devant sa table de potions. Gaius, ses lunettes baissées sur le nez, leva les yeux et dit : « Il n'est pas là, Sire. »

"Alors, où est-il?" s'exclama-t-il, l'impatience pointant dans sa voix alors qu'il faisait quelques pas dans la chambre. Il fixa la porte de la chambre de Merlin, fermée, comme pour l'ouvrir et y dévoiler un Merlin endormi.

« Je pensais qu'il était avec vous, Sire » répondit Gaius en retournant à ses mélanges. Juste à ce moment-là, l'un de ses liquides colorés se mit à bouillonner et déborder, éclaboussant toute la table.

" Et bien, s'il l'était, je ne serais pas ici en train de le chercher," dit Arthur en regagnant la porte, le peu de patience qu'il lui restait s'évanouissant. Gaius déclara simplement : « Je suppose que oui, Sire », et commença à nettoyer le désordre sur sa table.

Arthur était arrivé au milieu du couloir quand il lui vint à l'esprit que Merlin passait beaucoup trop de temps à la taverne, et c'était un endroit comme un autre pour commencer ses recherches. Faisant demi-tour, il se dirigea vers le Soleil Levant, et peut-être vers Merlin.

XXX

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une Occasion Manquée

_**Disclamer :**__ Merlin n'est pas à moi, ni cette histoire d'ailleurs, qui est une traduction de la fic anglophone __Potion of love__, de van-maniac, que je remercie encore d'avoir accepté que je la traduise ! _

_Merthur !Slash ! Rating M!  
_

_Et voilà la suite ! Mis à part lorsque je serai en vacances (et je vous préviendrai à l'avance), j'essaierai de poster un chapitre par jour. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je suis ravie que l'histoire vous plaise, elle est un peu longue à se mettre en place c'est vrai, mais après, ça vaut le détour ! Je suis très contente aussi que vous appréciiez la traduction, merci beaucoup pour vos compliments ! _

**Philtre d'amour**

Chapitre Deux: Une Occasion Manquée

Lorsque Merlin se réveilla, il ouvrit les yeux tout en levant la tête de la table où elle était posée. Il fixa l'armure comme s'il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Soudain, des éclats de rire retentirent, il se retourna et vit nuls autres que Sire Gauvain, Sire Perceval et Sire Léon sur le seuil de l'armurerie.

Leurs rires furent vite remplacés par des sourires tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de Merlin. Déplaçant son poids, il se leva du banc et lissa ses habits froissés autant qu'il le put, ses pommettes saillantes rougissant légèrement.

Sire Gauvain fut le premier à parler. « Je crois que j'ai gagné notre pari, vous me devez tous une tournée », dit-il avec fierté. Il le frappa sur l'épaule, son sourire s'élargissant, ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre à Merlin qui tomba en avant.

« Qui aurait cru que tu ronfles si fort ! Nous sommes venus ici un peu plus tôt pour prendre notre équipement pour l'entraînement, et nous t'avons vu complètement affalé sur la table », déclara Sire Léon tout en rangeant son épée.

« Nous avons décidé de parier sur le fait que tu sois encore endormi ou non à la fin de l'entraînement », expliqua Perceval tandis qu'il commençait à ôter son armure.

A ce moment-là, Merlin réalisa combien il devait être tard. « Je dois y aller, ou Arthur ne saura pas quoi faire de lui-même de toute la journée », dit-il aux chevaliers, un sourire timide sur le visage. Il prit l'armure qu'il avait poli la nuit passée et s'achemina aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permirent en direction de la chambre d'Arthur.

XXX

Arthur était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte de la taverne, quand il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il venait rarement à cet endroit. Comment pourrait-il expliquer sa présence ici ? Le Roi allant à la taverne pour y chercher un serviteur était une situation inédite.

Hurler sur Merlin devrait attendre. Après tout, il avait largement le temps de le voir, avec son sourire abruti, essayant de justifier son retard une fois de plus. Il devrait lui enseigner les devoirs d'un bon valet plus tard, en lui confiant des tonnes de corvées supplémentaires à effectuer.

Au moment où il faisait demi-tour pour retourner au château, il aperçut Gauvain, ou plutôt, Gauvain l'aperçut. Il avait un de ses sourires idiots étalé sur le visage, alors qu'il s'approchait de lui en trottant.

"Que fait donc le Roi au Soleil Levant? Je pensais que vous n'alliez que dans les endroits où personne ne sait qui vous êtes », dit-il, faisant allusion à leur première rencontre. Avant qu'Arthur n'ait pu se donner une contenance et repousser la main de Gauvain sur son épaule, il se retrouva à l'intérieur.

XXX

La jeune femme était assise dans la taverne, la fiole rouge dans les mains. Elle la faisait tourner entre ses doigts, tout en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait seulement réfléchi à la façon d'obtenir le philtre, et elle n'arrivait maintenant pas à trouver un moyen d'amener le Roi à le boire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la taverne : il ne viendrait jamais dans un tel endroit. Elle allait devoir s'introduire dans le château à nouveau.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et le Roi lui-même entra, suivi d'un homme d'aspect miteux, mais assez beau. Le bruit dans la taverne s'arrêta brusquement lorsque tous les yeux se posèrent sur le Roi. L'homme à côté de lui s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda deux pintes de bière pour lui et son compagnon, tout en se dirigeant vers sa table habituelle. Alors que tout le monde retournait à ses occupations dans la taverne, le Roi regarda autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

Réalisant l'énorme opportunité qui se présentait à elle, le visage d'Evelyn s'éclaira. Elle commanda immédiatement une bouteille de vin. Elle déboucha la fiole et la vida dans la bouteille. Rebouchant cette dernière, elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le Roi et son bruyant compagnon.

« Mon Roi, seriez-vous assez bon pour accepter cet humble cadeau ? » demanda Evelyn tout en lui présentant la bouteille. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il accepte son offre ou au moins à ce qu'il y réfléchisse, mais il se contenta de murmurer quelque chose à propos des procédures à respecter concernant les cadeaux, et il se leva pour partir.

Gauvain attrapa la bouteille et se servit une coupe. « Vous ne pouvez pas refuser le cadeau d'une jolie dame laissez-moi le goûter pour votre tranquillité d'esprit. » Et en disant cela, il avala une gorgée. Il porta alors la main à sa gorge comme si quelque chose y était coincé.

Arthur se tourna vers lui, une expression inquiète sur le visage, qui fut rapidement remplacée par de la frustration lorsque Gauvain éclata de rire en disant : « Tout va bien, c'est juste du bon vieux vin. » Arthur attrapa la bouteille sur la table et adressa un bref merci à Evelyn avant de quitter rapidement la taverne.

Elle se maudit elle-même en voyant s'éloigner le Roi Arthur. Quel gâchis elle avait fait, songea-t-elle en le suivant. Il aurait été plus facile de se faufiler dans sa chambre une fois qu'il eut été endormi, et de lui faire boire la potion alors.

XXX

Merlin ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Arthur et entra. Il balaya la pièce du regard à sa recherche, mais elle était vide et complètement en désordre. Il mit l'armure sur la table, cognant une carafe d'eau posée à côté d'un plat à moitié terminé de viande et de fromage. Il avait du être apporté par un autre serviteur, lui-même ne s'étant pas montré ce matin.

Ses yeux se teintèrent d'or et la carafe se suspendit dans les airs entre la table et le sol. La porte s'ouvrit juste à ce moment-là et il entendit des bruits de pas. « Merlin, te voilà », lança Arthur en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Merlin détourna son regard de la carafe et dans un bruit sonore, elle explosa en morceaux à terre, projetant des éclaboussures partout. Il se retourna face à Arthur avec un sourire idiot sur le visage. « Je vous ai donc tant manqué, pour que vous me cherchiez ainsi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, ceci est ma chambre, et j'ai le droit d'y aller et venir comme bon me semble. Que s'est-il donc passé de si important, Merlin, pour que tu ne te montres pas ce matin ? » demanda Arthur en posant la bouteille de vin sur la table. Dans sa hâte de quitter la taverne, il l'avait ramené avec lui et n'avait pas pensé à la donner aux gardes pour en faire goûter le contenu.

« Je polissais votre armure la nuit dernière, et apparemment, je me suis endormi dans l'armurerie », répondit Merlin. Affichant toujours son sourire idiot et penaud sur le visage, il se pencha pour nettoyer le désordre causé par la carafe en morceaux.

« Apparemment », répondit Arthur d'un ton sarcastique, tout en se servant une coupe de vin. Il la but d'un trait, puis tendit la main pour s'en resservir une. La journée avait été extrêmement frustrante pour lui et il ressentait soudain un besoin urgent d'alcool. Merlin était sur le point de ramasser un morceau de la carafe brisée quand il lui glissa des mains, lui entamant le doigt. Il le lâcha avec un petit cri de douleur.

« Tu es vraiment maladroit, Merlin », constata Arthur en reposant la bouteille, ainsi que la coupe, sur la table. Il fit un pas vers lui et lui demanda de lui montrer sa main. Il la retourna pour examiner la coupure et vit qu'elle n'était pas profonde. Il ressentit alors un léger picotement dans la main, qui remonta de son bras à sa poitrine. Merlin ressentit le même picotement dans sa propre main. Pensant qu'il s'agissait juste de l'air qui ravivait la douleur de sa blessure, il n'y accorda aucune attention.

« Ne sois pas si douillet Merlin c'est juste une petite coupure. Va demander à Gaius de te faire un bandage, puis reviens pour finir de ranger et nettoyer la chambre. Tu as encore plein d'autres tâches qui t'attendent ensuite », dit Arthur en lâchant lentement la main de Merlin, tout en évitant de croiser son regard. Il se sentait énervé et avait chaud tout à coup.

Merlin finit de ramasser les morceaux de la carafe puis se dirigea vers la porte. « Merlin » appela Arthur, ce qui le fit s'arrêter et se retourner. « Débarrasse-moi de ce vin quand tu reviens et apporte-moi une carafe d'eau froide pour me rafraîchir. » Avec un hochement de tête qu'Arthur ne vit pas, Merlin quitta la chambre pour se débarrasser des morceaux de carafe et s'occuper de sa coupure.

XXX

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le Commencement

_**Disclamer :**__ Merlin n'est pas à moi, ni cette histoire d'ailleurs, qui est une traduction de la fic anglophone __Potion of love__, de van-maniac, que je remercie encore ! _

_Merthur !Slash !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews adorables, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps d'y répondre personnellement, mais sachez que je les lis avec un très grand plaisir ! Merci encore pour tous vos compliments sur la traduction. Aujourd'hui encore un petit chapitre où l'action se met en place, et attention demain au Chapitre Quatre…_

**Philtre d'amour**

Chapitre Trois : Le Commencement

Arthur était debout devant la fenêtre, en train de regarder la cour du château, encore en pleine activité. Son regard suivait une personne en particulier, son valet, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre du médecin. Il expira lentement en se passant la main sur le visage.

S'éloignant de la fenêtre, il desserra le col de sa chemise; il le trouvait trop serré tout à coup. Il se mit à marcher dans la chambre, incapable de rester tranquille plus d'une seconde. Le conseil était la seule chose urgente qu'il avait sur son agenda pour la journée, il avait manqué l'entraînement avec les chevaliers, et la lettre qu'il attendait n'arriverait pas avant demain au plus tôt.

Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière la porte, ce qui le fit s'immobiliser un instant et la fixer comme si quelqu'un allait entrer. Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent et il se remit à marcher. Il se passa à nouveau la main sur le visage et dans les cheveux en les ébouriffant.

Il était nerveux, impatient, et énervé, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Le conseil l'avait chamboulé, mais il devait attendre que la lettre arrive pour espérer résoudre les problèmes du Royaume. Gauvain l'avait extrêmement frustré à la taverne et cela lui trottait dans la tête, mais ce ne pouvait être la raison de son énervement. Ou bien était-ce le cas ?

Merlin était en retard ce matin, mais il allait bientôt être puni pour cela, dès qu'il reviendrait. Il avait prévu de faire autant de misères que possible à son valet. Cela ne s'appellerait pas de la vengeance s'il ne torturait pas un peu son innocent serviteur. A cette pensée, un sourire apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau.

Il avait chaud et ses vêtements lui semblaient lourds et inconfortables sur sa peau. De la sueur commença à se former sur son front tandis qu'il fixait la porte à nouveau. Est-ce que son état pouvait avoir un lien avec le picotement qu'il avait senti un peu plus tôt lorsqu'il avait touché la main de Merlin ? Il avait déjà touché Merlin auparavant, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti cela.

Il secoua la tête et mit cela sur le compte de l'alcool. Il était encore un peu tôt pour boire du vin, et la chaleur devait aussi ajouter à son étourdissement. Oui, ce dont il avait besoin était de se rafraîchir, et il redeviendrait lui-même. Des parchemins et des manuscrits étaient dispersés partout sur son bureau. Il s'assit et commença à farfouiller dedans, essayant de trouver quelque chose qui puisse le distraire de la chaleur qui grandissait au creux de son ventre.

XXX

Merlin entra dans les appartements de Gaius. Gaius se retourna et fixa le jeune magicien. En voyant le sang sur la main de Merlin, il se dirigea vers lui. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il, choqué. La coupure avait l'air plus grave qu'elle ne l'était réellement, mais Gaius ne pouvait le savoir à première vue.

Après avoir examiné la blessure quelques instants, il lâcha la main de Merlin et attrapa une serviette pour essuyer le sang. « J'ai fait tomber une carafe et je me suis coupé en essayant de ramasser les morceaux » expliqua Merlin, un peu embarrassé. Il était vraiment maladroit.

Gaius nettoya la plaie et appuya légèrement dessus pour arrêter le saignement. Il appliqua ensuite une pommade dessus et banda le doigt. Il retourna à sa table de travail, non sans avoir jeté un regard inquiet à Merlin. « Cela devrait aller, fais juste attention à ne pas appuyer dessus. Et aussi, ne casse plus de carafes », dit-il en refermant un flacon à l'aide d'un bouchon et en s'asseyant sur son banc.

« Merci Gaius, je dois vraiment aller voir le crétin royal, je veux dire, Arthur. » Et il se tourna pour quitter la pièce. Gaius l'arrêta et désigna quelques petites bouteilles posées sur la table près de la porte. « Pourras-tu livrer cela pour moi ? Je n'ai fini que la moitié des potions que je dois terminer pour aujourd'hui. »

« Bien sûr Gaius » répondit Merlin en souriant à son ami et en attrapant les bouteilles. Il sortit sans rien ajouter. Le crétin royal devrait juste attendre un peu. Ce n'est pas comme s'il devait se dépêcher d'entamer l'interminable liste de tâches que lui avait donné Arthur pour le punir de son retard du matin de toute façon…

XXX

Evelyn était assise sur le bord de la fontaine dans la cour du château. Elle était là depuis un bon moment, et à présent elle était sûre que c'était vraiment une mauvaise journée. Elle avait traversé tout le château jusqu'à la porte des appartements d'Arthur, tout ça pour qu'on lui refuse l'entrée. Elle pouvait être prise pour une domestique et aller où elle le voulait dans le château, mais pas dans la chambre d'Arthur. Apparemment, une seule personne avait ce privilège.

Le dit domestique était passé à côté d'elle quelques instants plus tôt, portant quelque chose dans les mains. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire à présent. Tant de questions tournoyaient dans sa tête. Devait-elle attendre le soir pour se glisser dans la chambre du Roi, comme elle l'avait fait la nuit précédente ? Mais s'il était trop tard ? Et si le Roi avait déjà touché quelqu'un ? Elle décida finalement qu'elle devait prendre le risque et s'introduire dans sa chambre de toute façon.

Evelyn se doutait que le Roi ne toucherait pas une servante. Après tout, la seule sur laquelle il avait posé les yeux était loin de Camelot à présent. Tout le monde à Camelot savait pour Arthur et Guenièvre, l'amour interdit rendu possible uniquement pour être détruit par la trahison.

"Stupide servante…Mais cela m'arrange bien, une rivale de moins » se dit-elle alors qu'elle rejoignait sa chambre à la taverne. Elle devait se préparer, et il semblait qu'elle doive rester un jour de plus dans cette charmante ville finalement…

XXX

Merlin se rendait dans les appartements d'Arthur. Ses courses pour Gaius étaient terminées, et il ne pouvait prolonger plus ses déambulations à travers le château. Il entra dans la chambre, sans frapper, et se dirigea vers la bassine. Il versa de l'eau dans une carafe et la posa sur la table.

Il se tourna vers le lit. Il avait grand besoin d'être fait. Il avait à moitié terminé quand il entendit Arthur s'éclaircir la gorge. Il leva les yeux vers le Roi, mais ne dit rien.

« Comment va ta main? » s'enquit Arthur en s'essuyant la figure avec un mouchoir. Il s'appuya sur une des colonnes du lit en essayant de cacher son inquiétude pour son idiot de valet.

Merlin regarda son doigt bandé et répondit avec un sourire: « Tout va bien, du moment que je n'appuie pas dessus, du moins, c'est ce que Gaius a dit. » Il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter la dernière partie de la phrase.

« Bien…Alors tu feras attention à cela quand tu seras en train de curer mes écuries, laver mes vêtements, et polir mon armure. » Arthur afficha un petit sourire satisfait en tapant sur l'épaule de Merlin. Son cœur manqua alors un battement lorsque sa main entra en contact avec le bras de son valet.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça au juste? pensa-t-il en essayant de reculer, mais son corps n'obéissait pas à son cerveau. La respiration d'Arthur devint faible et difficile lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur Merlin, qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Son valet le fixait en retour avec de grands yeux bleus désemparés.

« Quoi? » demanda Merlin en jetant un coussin sur le lit. « J'ai poli votre armure la nuit dernière, et vous ne l'avez même pas encore portée ! » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le lit pour finir de le faire, un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres. De toute évidence, Arthur se comportait comme avant, lui faisant refaire quelque chose qu'il avait déjà effectué la nuit précédente. Comme si curer les écuries et laver son énorme montagne de linge sale n'étaient pas une punition suffisante.

Arthur ne répondit rien, ce qui le fit lever les yeux vers son Roi. « Quel est le problème, votre cerveau a besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour me trouver d'autres corvées à faire ? » commenta Merlin, alors qu'il faisait le tour d'Arthur pour aller tirer les draps de l'autre côté du lit.

Il fut arrêté net par la main d'Arthur sur son bras. Il regarda Arthur avec un de ses sourires stupides, attendant de voir qu'elle serait sa réplique. Depuis des années, leur amitié était fondée sur des badinages idiots, chacun essayant d'avoir la meilleure répartie. C'était l'une des nombreuses choses que Merlin appréciait chez Arthur.

Arthur restait là, perplexe, s'interrogeant pour savoir pourquoi il avait soudain agrippé le bras de Merlin. Son cœur manqua à nouveau un battement et il fronça les sourcils. Il regarda le visage de Merlin et se demanda pourquoi il se sentait bizarre à nouveau. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les lèvres de Merlin et soudain, les siennes s'asséchèrent. Il passa la langue dessus et se rapprocha encore de lui, resserrant sa prise sur son bras.

« Arthur ? » appela Merlin, d'abord doucement, puis plus fort en voyant qu'Arthur ne répondait pas. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle d'Arthur sur son visage. « Vous vous sentez bien ? » demanda-t-il, l'air soucieux. A cet instant, un toc-toc à la porte mit fin au silence embarrassant entre eux et ramena Arthur à la réalité.

Lâchant Merlin, Arthur recula et s'éclaircit la gorge, pour la deuxième fois. « Entrez », dit-il en essayant de reprendre contenance. Léon s'avança, encore en armure, affichant une expression inquiète. « Sire, il y a une bagarre à la taverne qui nécessite votre intervention. »

« Que peut-il bien se passer dans cette taverne qui nécessite mon intervention ? » demanda Arthur, agacé. « C'est Gauvain, Sire», répondit Léon qui attendait à la porte, la main sur le pommeau de son épée. « Bien, allons-y », déclara Arthur en quittant la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Maintenant qu'il avait l'esprit un peu plus clair, il était heureux de cette diversion qui lui évitait d'avoir à réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer et à ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

XXX

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Révélations Indésirables

_**Disclamer :**__ Merlin n'est pas à moi, ni cette histoire d'ailleurs, qui est une traduction de la fic anglophone __Potion of love__, de van-maniac, que je remercie encore ! _

_Merthur !Slash !_

_Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Bon en fait je me suis plantée, c'est dans le chapitre 5 que le rating M commence à se justifier…Encore un peu de suspens !_

**Philtre d'amour**

Chapitre Quatre: Révélations Indésirables

Merlin finit de faire le lit et s'approcha de la table. Il ramassa les plats sales et la bouteille de vin. En se dirigeant vers la porte, il regarda derrière lui et avisa l'état dans lequel se trouvait la pièce. Une longue journée l'attendait. Tenant en équilibre les plats et la bouteille, il ouvrit la porte et partit vers la cuisine.

Après avoir nettoyé les assiettes sales, il regarda autour de lui sans savoir quoi faire de la bouteille de vin. Tout le monde était trop occupé pour prêter attention à Merlin. Il se faufila entre une chaise et une servante et la posa sur une des tables. Puis il changea d'avis, et il était sur le point de la jeter lorsqu'une autre servante lui rentra dedans, lui faisant lâcher la bouteille.

Elle s'écrasa au sol, répandant son contenu sur ses pieds. C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que Merlin cassait quelque chose. La servante ne s'était pas arrêtée elle était déjà à mi-chemin dans le couloir, un plateau de nourriture dans les mains. Merlin se pencha et nettoya le vin et les éclats de verre aussi bien qu'il le put avec un doigt bandé.

L'odeur du vin atteint son nez et il le couvrit rapidement avec sa main. L'odeur était plutôt forte, et étrange. Merlin n'était pas un expert en matière de vin (ou d'autres alcools), mais il se demandait comment on pouvait en boire un qui sentait si mauvais.

Ceci fait, il retourna à la chambre d'Arthur pour finir de la nettoyer. Il ramassa le linge sale qui était éparpillé un peu partout dans la pièce et le mit dans une corbeille. Posant l'armure par-dessus, il fit un autre voyage lent, mais prudent, jusqu'à l'armurerie, où il la posa sur une table pour plus tard. Ses bras lui faisaient mal d'avoir porté cette armure deux fois dans la journée.

Il se demanda dans quel état était son ami Gauvain, Arthur étant parti avec Léon à cause d'une bagarre à la taverne. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas encore impliqué dans quelque pugilat de bar. Gauvain attirait vraiment les ennuis. Merlin secoua la tête devant les vêtements sales, qui avaient grand besoin d'être lavés. Soupirant à nouveau, il partit en trébuchant à travers les couloirs du château avec sa corbeille de linge. Il lui semblait avoir beaucoup soupiré aujourd'hui, et la journée n'en était même pas encore à sa moitié.

XXX

Arthur et Léon s'acheminaient vers le Soleil Levant. Gauvain était connu pour son penchant pour l'alcool et le jeu. Le Roi entra dans la taverne et manqua trébucher sur une chaise tombée au sol. La pièce entière était dans un désordre indescriptible. Les tables étaient renversées, les chaises éparpillées un peu partout, et certaines étaient cassées. Evoric, le tavernier, se tenait derrière son comptoir, s'agrippant à quelques bouteilles comme si elles contenaient sa propre vie.

Ils se rendirent au centre de la pièce, où la bagarre était la plus bruyante. Quelques hommes qui ne se battaient pas avaient formé un cercle, bloquant la vue sur ce qui s'y passait à l'intérieur. Ils criaient en levant leurs bras en l'air.

Léon et deux gardes, qui attendaient à l'extérieur de la taverne, s'avancèrent et poussèrent quelques hommes pour permettre à Arthur de se frayer un passage. Lorsqu'Arthur posa les yeux sur les deux hommes qui se battaient au milieu du cercle, il fronça encore plus les sourcils. « Gauvain ! » hurla Arthur avec désapprobation. Gauvain stoppa ses attaques contre l'autre homme et se tourna vers le Roi, qui l'en récompensa d'un coup de poing en plein visage. Il tomba à la renverse, et se mit à rire, tout en reportant son attention sur son assaillant.

Lorsqu'Arthur attrapa Gauvain par le collet et le tira vers lui, il bouscula une femme. Sa main atterrit sur son décolleté. Le temps sembla s'arrêter tandis qu'il se sentait rougir, et il retira sa main de la douce peau exposée de la femme.

La lumière se fit sur son visage, il reconnut celle qui lui avait donné la bouteille un peu plus tôt. Il s'excusa rapidement et s'écarta pour rejoindre Gauvain. C'était la deuxième fois que Gauvain lui causait un grand embarras. Il était dans une colère noire à présent : il allait le tuer.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » demanda le Roi en redressant Gauvain sur ses pieds. La taverne devint soudain silencieuse à nouveau, comme la dernière fois qu'il y était venu. Dans la bagarre, les hommes n'avaient pas encore remarqué la présence du Roi.

L'homme avec lequel Gauvain se battait prit la parole : « Sire, je voulais juste que ce vaurien me rende ma mise. Il trichait. » L'homme montrait Gauvain du doigt. Arthur remarqua les cartes et le dé au sol et reporta son attention sur Gauvain.

« Je ne trichais pas, ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il joue si mal. J'ai gagné cet argent de façon honnête », déclara Gauvain tout en réajustant ses vêtements en désordre. Repoussant la main d'Arthur, il continua : « Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide tout était sous contrôle. »

« Sous contrôle », dit Arthur dans sa barbe. Il avisa les autres ivrognes et leur ordonna de dédommager le tavernier pour les dégâts qu'ils avaient causé.

« Attaquer un chevalier, c'est attaquer le Royaume de Camelot lui-même ainsi que moi, votre Roi. Vous serez détenu dans les donjons un jour entier, et estimez-vous heureux que ce ne soit pas plus », déclara Arthur en levant une main pour appeler les gardes qui se saisirent de l'homme. Tout le monde recula et retourna à sa place, personne ne souhaitant passer une journée dans les donjons.

Les gardes emmenèrent l'homme, qui était complètement sous le choc d'apprendre que Gauvain était un chevalier de Camelot. Ils sortirent de la taverne sans difficulté et partirent en direction des donjons. Arthur jeta un regard meurtrier à Gauvain et Léon, puis se dirigea vers le tavernier.

Il l'informa du fait qu'il paierait pour la moitié des dommages, et lui dit d'envoyer la facture au château. La bagarre impliquait un chevalier, il lui incombait donc de régler le problème. Après cela, il retourna au château avec Léon et Gauvain. Il avait la ferme intention de sermonner Gauvain au plus tôt.

A l'intérieur de la taverne, Evelyn était assise sur l'un des rares tabourets qui tenaient encore debout. Elle avait assisté à la bagarre lorsqu'elle était entrée un peu plus tôt. Elle était restée à l'écart, loin des objets qui fusaient et des coups de poings qui volaient. Quand le Roi s'était approché du groupe d'hommes belliqueux, ses yeux s'étaient élargis. Le Roi était sur le point de toucher Gauvain.

En un instant, elle s'était jetée en travers de son chemin, s'arrangeant pour que la main du Roi tombe sur sa poitrine. Un sourire victorieux s'était formé sur son visage. Le Roi était à elle, et d'ici quelques jours, elle serait Reine.

Elle se leva et le suivit à l'extérieur du Soleil Levant. « Sire, je me demandais si je pourrais avoir un travail au château. Je peux faire n'importe quelle tâche », lâcha Evelyn en se mettant devant lui pour lui couper la route.

Le Roi ne lui répondant pas, elle joua la carte de la pitié : « Sire, je suis arrivée la nuit dernière dans l'espoir d'obtenir du travail ici. Mais j'ai été incapable d'en trouver un, et je n'ai plus d'argent pour payer la chambre que j'ai prise à la taverne. S'il vous plaît Sire, je ferais n'importe quoi. »

L'image de la main blessée de Merlin traversa soudain l'esprit d'Arthur. Cela n'avait pas l'air grave, mais Gaius lui avait recommandé de ne pas appuyer dessus. Il hocha donc la tête, avec la meilleure intention du monde à l'égard de son serviteur.

Le Roi dit à Evelyn de se présenter à lui dans une heure. Il s'éloigna, et lorsque Léon, Gauvain et lui se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur du château, Arthur pointa Gauvain du doigt, le visage rouge de colère. Il le sermonna durement, l'acculant contre le mur, à propos de ce qui s'était passé. Puis il partit en direction de sa chambre, se demandant si Merlin y était toujours.

Gauvain se tourna vers Léon et défoula sa colère sur le pauvre chevalier. « Pourquoi as-tu appelé Arthur ? Je n'avais pas besoin d'être secouru, surtout par son Altesse », déclara-t-il en s'éloignant dans la direction opposée à celle prise par le Roi. Léon le suivit lentement, ne sachant quoi dire, mais heureux que la bagarre soit terminée.

XXX

Merlin était mouillé de la tête aux pieds, ses manches étaient retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, mais elles étaient pourtant trempées. Le devant de son pantalon était aussi imbibé d'eau savonneuse. Il avait réussi à mouiller ses cheveux également. Il secoua la tête et regarda les vêtements propres à présent. Il avait fini de les laver, et ils étaient suspendus, en train de sécher.

Attrapant son seul habit encore sec, sa veste, il partit vers les écuries. Il avait encore beaucoup de corvées à faire avant de revenir dans la chambre d'Arthur. Il était maintenant midi passé, et son estomac protestait bruyamment. Il n'avait rien mangé.

Gaius aperçut Merlin en revenant du marché et arrêta la pauvre âme trempée : « Comment cela se fait-il, Merlin, qu'à chaque fois que je te vois, tu parviennes toujours à te mettre dans de telles situations ? » Il attrapa un morceau de la manche de Merlin encore sec et le tira jusqu'à leurs appartements.

« Change-toi avant d'attraper froid », ordonna Gaius. Il avait déjà livré les potions qu'il avait terminées, et il n'en avait plus que deux à concocter. « Même le bandage sur ton doigt est trempé, et…Est-ce du sang que je vois dessus ? » demanda-t-il en fermant la porte derrière son ami trempé et gelé.

« J'ai renversé du vin dessus », répondit Merlin en entrant dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte et commença à ôter ses habits mouillés. « Arthur a très mauvais goût en matière de vin, cela sent horriblement mauvais, et j'en ai même renversé sur mes bottes », déclara-t-il juste assez fort pour que Gaius l'entende à travers la porte.

En quelques instants, Merlin fut débarrassé de ses vêtements humides et en avait enfilé des secs. Il remit ses bottes et revint dans la pièce de Gaius. « C'est ma seule paire. Je ne pense pas que les taches partiront un jour », continua-t-il en regardant ses habits et en se demandant combien de temps ils resteraient propres cette fois-ci.

« Laisse-moi regarder, je dois pouvoir faire quelque chose pour faire partir cette tache », commenta Gaius en tendant la main. Merlin enleva une de ses chaussures et la lui donna. Gaius examina la tache, approcha la botte près de son nez, et la sentit. Ses sourcils se haussèrent, mais il ne dit rien et rendit la botte à Merlin.

Enfilant veste et chaussure, Merlin demanda: « Vous pensez pouvoir l'enlever alors ? » Gaius fixait d'un air absent une de ses étagères surchargées de livres et répondit à mi-voix : « Bien sûr. » Merlin esquissa un mouvement pour quitter la pièce, mais fut arrêté par Gaius : « Tu ne peux pas y aller encore, je dois refaire ton bandage avec un nouveau pansement. Cela va s'infecter si tu laisses ce tissu sale dessus. » Avec une bande propre, et un dernier coup d'œil sur sa tenue, Merlin partit ensuite curer les écuries. Gaius reporta son attention sur ses potions qui mijotaient, détournant le regard de temps à autre pour fixer d'un œil vague ses nombreux livres.

XXX

Arthur ne trouva que le silence une fois revenu dans sa chambre. Merlin n'était nulle part en vue et ses plats sales ainsi que son linge avaient disparus. Même son armure n'était plus là. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Merlin la nettoie à nouveau, il n'avait dit cela que pour le tourmenter un peu plus.

Il se maudit. Il ne pensait pas que Merlin serait si pressé de prendre ses ordres au sérieux. Il s'était senti coupable tout le long du chemin de retour de la taverne, et il était impatient de lui dire qu'il allait lui attribuer une aide. A présent, il ne pouvait pas à nouveau explorer le château à sa recherche. Non, il était fier, il attendrait qu'il revienne dans sa chambre. Il s'assit à son bureau et fixa la porte fermée.

Une heure entière, il avait attendu une heure entière et Merlin n'était toujours pas revenu. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la salle du trône. Il avait pris un engagement, et il n'allait pas le briser, même pour Merlin. Il entra dans la salle et s'assit sur le trône à contrecœur. Quelques instants plus tard, la femme de la taverne entra et se présenta sous le nom d'Evelyn.

Evelyn se tenait devant le Roi; une heure était largement suffisante pour que le philtre fasse effet. Elle joua à nouveau la carte de la pitié en expliquant pourquoi elle était venue à Camelot. Elle lui dit qu'elle venait d'un village très éloigné de Camelot, et qu'elle avait entendu parler de la grande prospérité qui régnait dans la ville.

Arthur leva la main pour la faire taire et descendit de son trône. Il se tint à une bonne distance d'elle, les mains dans le dos, et lui annonça qu'elle serait servante au château. Elle aurait pour travail de laver ses vêtements et sa literie. Les affaires à laver lui seraient remises par son valet, Merlin, puis elle les lui rendrait une fois nettoyées.

Il la congédia, puis se rassit sur son trône, luttant contre l'envie de passer sa main sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. L'image des lèvres de Merlin lui traversa soudain l'esprit. La seule chose qu'il désirait était de retourner dans sa chambre, au cas où Merlin y soit revenu.

Evelyn se figea un instant, indécise, puis elle fit la révérence et quitta la salle du trône. Une fois les portes refermées derrière elle, elle eut un accès de colère. Les gardes postés à l'entrée de la salle la regardèrent bizarrement, mais restèrent silencieux. Elle marmonna une dernière malédiction puis partit. Quelqu'un avait touché le Roi avant elle, elle en avait désormais la certitude.

Le Roi n'avait montré aucun intérêt envers elle. Il était resté distant, et lui avait même donné une ridicule corvée de lavage de vêtements à faire. Elle était censée les lui enlever, pas les laver !

Elle tapa du pied et piétina tout le long du chemin à travers le château. Quelqu'un lui avait pris son Roi, et elle n'allait pas se laisser faire comme ça.

XXX

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Un Bain Très Humide

_**Disclamer :**__ Merlin n'est pas à moi, ni cette histoire d'ailleurs, qui est une traduction de la fic anglophone __Potion of love__, de van-maniac, que je remercie encore ! _

_Merthur ! Slash !_

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Je les trouve toutes super intéressantes, car tout le monde fait des suppositions sur la suite, sur ce qui s'est déjà passé, les conséquences…C'est vraiment une fic très riche niveau happening ! Je pars en vacances pour une semaine, je ne pourrai donc poster la suite qu'en fin de semaine prochaine (je pourrai par contre répondre à vos reviews sur mon téléphone). C'est parti pour ce chapitre 5 !_

**Philtre d'amour**

Chapitre Cinq : Un Bain Très Humide

Merlin se tenait à l'entrée des écuries, réticent à l'idée de commencer à les nettoyer. Il regarda le fumier, puis ses vêtements. Il n'y avait pas moyen d'y échapper, les ordres étaient les ordres, et si Arthur voulait que ses stalles soient nettoyées, alors elles devaient l'être. Il ne voulait pas qu'Arthur lui fasse une autre crise, sinon il n'en verrait jamais le bout.

Empoignant le râteau, il se rapprocha des stalles. Un garde apparut derrière Merlin, le prenant par surprise, et il manqua faire tomber le râteau en plein sur une pile de fumier. « Le Roi te demande dans ses appartements », dit-il avant de partir sans attendre de réponse de la part de Merlin.

Reposant le râteau contre le mur, il quitta les écuries pour aller voir le Roi. Quoi encore, pensa-t-il en entrant dans les appartements, toujours sans frapper. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris l'utilité de le faire.

Arthur était debout à côté de la cheminée il se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Un sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers son valet. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tant de temps ? Je sais que toi tu ne manges rien Merlin, mais pour ma part je suis le Roi, et j'ai besoin de nourriture », commenta-t-il. Il tentait d'avoir l'air en colère, mais ne pouvait cacher son humeur taquine, le sourire qui s'étalait encore sur son visage n'aidant pas. Puis son sourire s'évanouit et ses yeux s'assombrirent un instant, juste un instant, lorsque son regard tomba sur les lèvres de Merlin.

Merlin avait oublié qu'il devait s'acquitter de ses tâches quotidiennes, en plus de celles que cet idiot condescendant lui avait données pour le punir d'avoir été en retard ce matin. « Bien sûr, Sire. Je vous l'amène tout de suite », répondit-il. Il était trop fatigué pour commencer une joute verbale avec lui.

« Je mangerai dans la salle à manger aujourd'hui », indiqua Arthur, et il congédia Merlin d'un geste de la main. S'asseyant sur sa chaise, il regarda les bûches qui brûlaient dans la cheminée. Après quelques instants, il fit courir ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Son esprit vagabondait. Secouant la tête, il se leva et quitta la pièce, mais au lieu de se rendre dans la salle à manger, il alla droit aux appartements de Gaius.

Une fois devant la porte, il frappa. « Entrez », répondit une voix venant de l'intérieur, et sans attendre d'autre réponse, Arthur ouvrit et s'avança. Le Roi regarda la porte fermée de la chambre de Merlin.

« Il n'est pas là, Sire », déclara Gaius en levant les yeux de la pile de livres qui s'étalaient à présent sur toute la table et sur le sol à côté de ses pieds. Arthur ne savait pas quoi dire, il décida alors de terminer rapidement cette visite. « Gaius, j'ai besoin de quelque chose pour ma… euh, ma… maladie. »

Gaius haussa les sourcils en regardant le Roi, qui n'avait pas encore fait deux pas dans la pièce. « Bien sûr, Sire. Laissez-moi regarder ce que j'ai. » Il se leva de son tabouret et s'avança vers une de ses étagères. « Quels sont vos symptômes, Sire ? » demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule au Roi qui semblait plutôt bien portant.

Arthur resta silencieux un instant, formulant soigneusement sa réponse dans sa tête. « Je commence à transpirer, je sens ma poitrine se serrer, et mon cœur bat rapidement. Il me semble être à bout de souffle par moments », dit Arthur, laissant de côté les bouffées de chaleur, tandis que son regard s'éloignait de Gaius pour se poser sur la porte de la chambre de Merlin à nouveau.

« Sire, ceci est normal étant donné la chaleur intense que nous avons connu. Je vous recommande d'éviter toute activité fastidieuse et de remettre l'entraînement avec les chevaliers jusqu'à ce que vous vous sentiez mieux », déclara calmement Gaius avec son ton professionnel en attrapant une petite bouteille emplie d'un liquide jaune. Il la tendit au Roi et lui recommanda d'en prendre trois fois par jour. « Tenez-moi au courant de l'évolution des symptômes, s'ils disparaissent ou empirent. »

« Merci Gaius. » Et après un dernier rapide coup d'œil vers la porte fermée de Merlin, il sortit, se dirigeant vers la salle à manger, où son repas devait l'attendre. Il resserra sa prise sur la bouteille et accéléra le pas.

XXX

Merlin déposa l'assiette d'Arthur devant lui et lui servit à boire. Arthur était entré dans la salle et s'était assis sans un mot. Merlin pensait qu'il était encore en colère contre lui à cause de son retard du matin : il avait perturbé son programme pendant quelques heures.

Tandis qu'il éloignait la carafe de la coupe d'Arthur, sa main fut soudain retenue par celle d'Arthur. Regardant le Roi, il murmura : « Arthur. » Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur eux deux gardes se tenaient à seulement quelques mètres derrière la chaise d'Arthur.

Arthur regardait fixement la peau sur laquelle sa main était posée. Sa couleur ivoire était si tentante, et sa gorge était si sèche…Il n'avait aucune envie de vin, ni d'un autre liquide, pour étancher sa soif, il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce dont il avait envie…Après ce qui parut une éternité, il leva les yeux et fixa les yeux saphirs de Merlin, incapable de parler. Son estomac étréci refusait la nourriture à présent, sa peau était trop chaude, et ses vêtements semblaient peser trop lourd contre sa poitrine.

« Arthur », murmura Merlin à nouveau, essayant de retirer sa main après avoir vu que le Roi n'ôtait pas la sienne, mais sans succès. Arthur resserra son étreinte. Il n'était pas prêt à laisser partir une peau si rugueuse et si délicate à la fois. « Vous allez bien ? » demanda Merlin. Son ami ne se comportait pas comme d'habitude depuis quelques heures. « Vous voulez que j'aille chercher Gaius ? » En entendant le nom du médecin, Arthur lâcha la main de Merlin et répondit, d'un ton plus contrarié qu'il ne l'aurait voulu : « Non, je vais bien. »

« Tu peux y aller », déclara Arthur en repoussant son plat et en s'adossant à sa chaise. Merlin posa la carafe près de lui et se tourna pour partir. Arthur se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il commençait à être effrayé par la situation. D'abord, il trouvait les lèvres de Merlin attirantes, puis sa peau, au point de vouloir la toucher. S'il s'était agi de Guenièvre, il aurait parfaitement compris ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais Merlin n'était pas Guenièvre, et il n'était définitivement pas une femme.

Avec un grand soupir qui ressemblait plus à un gémissement, il se leva de sa chaise et fit deux pas de géant en direction de Merlin. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui à travers les portes ouvertes, dépassant les gardes postés à l'extérieur de la salle. A mi-chemin du couloir, Merlin dégagea son bras de l'étreinte d'Arthur et s'arrêta. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Arthur ? » demanda-t-il avec un regard très inquiet.

Arthur se tenait là, combattant le désir urgent qu'il ressentait d'attraper Merlin, de le jeter sur son épaule et de l'amener ainsi jusqu'à ses appartements. Au lieu de quoi, il reprit contenance et dit d'une voix qu'il espérait calme : « Et bien, tu ne viens pas ? Quel est l'intérêt d'avoir un valet personnel, si le dit valet n'est jamais là pour m'assister ? » Et sur ce, il partit à nouveau, laissant derrière lui un Merlin dérouté. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit les pas de Merlin derrière lui et se retint de sourire.

Arthur entra dans sa chambre, suivi de près par Merlin. Il s'assit sur l'une des nombreuses chaises éparpillées autour de son bureau et le regarda. Merlin ne savait pas quoi faire, et restait à côté de la porte. « Et bien ? » dit Arthur en faisant un geste de la main en direction de son paravent, puis en la ramenant à la table pour déboucher le flacon que Gaius lui avait donné. Il en but rapidement une gorgée.

Merlin regardait dans sa direction, ne comprenant pas ce que le Roi attendait. « Mon bain, Merlin, je veux prendre mon bain ! » cria Arthur, et il vida le reste du flacon. Il avait soudain beaucoup trop chaud à son goût, et il voulait se débarrasser de cette maladie, quelle qu'elle fût. Merlin commença à préparer le bain et roula des yeux. « On se demande bien ce que vous avez pu faire qui nécessite de prendre un bain si tôt dans la journée », dit-il dans sa barbe.

« Qu'il y a t-il, Merlin? » s'exclama Arthur, qui n'avait pas bien entendu ce que Merlin avait dit. « Rien, Sire », grimaça Merlin tout en bataillant pour préparer le bain. Le bac était ridiculement lourd. Il sortit ensuite pour aller chercher l'eau.

Quelques allers-retours plus tard, le niveau d'eau était suffisant pour un bain. Arthur passa derrière le paravent et commença à se déshabiller. Merlin profita de ce moment pour utiliser l'incantation qui lui permettait de faire bouillir l'eau. "_Onhaete pa waeter!_" Ses yeux se teintèrent d'or et un instant plus tard, elle était bouillonnante et de la vapeur s'en élevait.

Il ajouta de l'eau froide, mis un doigt dans le bain pour tester sa température et fit un pas en arrière pour admirer son travail. Si seulement Arthur savait ce qu'il était capable de faire, il ne le verrait pas comme un valet inutile…ou bien il le ferait arrêter et brûler avant même qu'il ne puisse dire un mot. Il n'était guère désireux de savoir laquelle de ces options se produirait.

Arthur émergea du paravent avec une serviette autour des hanches. Il s'avança et s'arrêta soudain, un pied dans le bain, l'autre encore à l'extérieur. « Tu veux te joindre à moi, Merlin ? » plaisanta-t-il en ramenant son autre pied dans le bac. « Oh, oui », dit Merlin d'un air sarcastique en s'éloignant. Il devait encore curer les écuries avant de pouvoir espérer rentrer chez Gaius pour y manger quelque chose.

Le corps d'Arthur se mit alors à agir de sa propre initiative, et il attrapa Merlin et l'attira dans le bain avant d'avoir pu cligner des yeux. Merlin trébucha dans le bac et se retrouva complètement trempé. Il était debout dans l'eau, et tout ce qu'il était capable de faire était regarder Arthur, bouche bée. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit si puéril. Bien sûr, il lui avait déjà jeté un seau d'eau froide dessus, il lui avait même passé une serviette sale et trempée sur la figure, mais là, c'était d'un tout autre niveau.

« Arthur vous êtes un… » hurla Merlin, perdant patience, mais il fut interrompu par des lèvres qui se pressèrent durement contre les siennes. Il cligna des yeux et essaya de reculer, mais fut retenu par une des solides mains d'Arthur dans son dos. C'était les lèvres d'Arthur qui se pressaient contre les siennes, c'était la langue d'Arthur qui essayait de se frayer un passage dans sa bouche, et les mains qui lui caressaient maintenant le dos sous sa chemise mouillée étaient aussi celles d'Arthur.

Il s'agita et pressa une de ses pâles mains contre le torse ferme et dénudé d'Arthur. Il essaya d'émettre une protestation mais cela s'avéra être une grave erreur. Lorsque ses lèvres s'écartèrent, la langue d'Arthur se glissa dans sa bouche et commença à en explorer l'intérieur.

Elle continuait à parcourir avidement la bouche de Merlin. Sa chaleur et son goût délicieux faisaient gémir Arthur, et enflammaient le bas de son corps. Il continuait à gémir de plaisir et s'agrippait à Merlin, pressant ses hanches contre les cuisses de son valet tout en ravageant encore et encore sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il ne voulait pas non plus laisser partir Merlin. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que sa situation empirait et s'améliorait à la fois.

Merlin ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit, espérant qu'il était en train d'imaginer tout cela. Il luttait pour respirer tandis qu'Arthur continuait à presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il sentit alors l'érection d'Arthur contre sa cuisse et son corps se raidit. Merlin paniqua. Pris dans la passion de ses baisers, les yeux d'Arthur étaient encore fermés, et soudain ceux de Merlin s'illuminèrent et Arthur fut repoussé en arrière. Merlin les referma vite pour cacher le reflet doré qui y flottait encore.

« A quoi jouez-vous Arthur ? » hurla Merlin une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son souffle. Il fit rapidement un pas en arrière, ses genoux percutant le bord du bac, le faisant trébuchant en arrière. Arthur essaya de le retenir, mais ses mouvements étaient ralentis par l'eau et Merlin atterrit par terre avec un bruit sourd. Son dos se mit à le faire souffrir, mais il était content d'être sorti du bain et d'avoir échappé à l'étreinte d'Arthur. Avant que ce dernier ne puisse l'arrêter, il se releva et sortit de la pièce aussi vite que ses vêtements trempés le lui permirent, laissant derrière lui un Arthur extrêmement perplexe, excité et choqué.

XXX

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Une Tentative

_**Disclamer :**__ Merlin n'est pas à moi, ni cette histoire d'ailleurs, qui est une traduction de la fic anglophone __Potion of love__, de van-maniac, que je remercie encore ! _

_Merthur ! Slash !_

_Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard dans la publication, mes plans pour les vacances ont changé, je fais du mieux que je peux, mais ça va être difficile de finir cette traduction pour l'été comme je l'aurais voulu ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, même si je ne publie pas souvent, je traduirai bien les 24 chapitres de cette super fic. Bonne lecture à tous ! _

**Philtre d'amour**

Chapitre Six: Une Tentative Pour Arranger Les Choses

Merlin s'était enfui de la chambre d'Arthur et ne s'était pas arrêté de courir avant d'être devant la porte du médecin de la cour. Il était hors d'haleine, et il tremblait lorsqu'il entra. Il s'assit sur l'une des tables près de la porte lorsque ses jambes cédèrent. Il se couvrit rapidement les lèvres de la main pour tenter de les empêcher de trembler.

Gaius leva les yeux de son livre, et, posant son regard sur son ami, s'exclama, choqué : « Que t'est-il encore arrivé ? » Merlin se mit à trembler encore plus et ne put répondre, le seul mot qui réussit à s'échapper de ses lèvres fut : « Arthur ».

« Oh, je vois », commenta Gaius en se levant de son tabouret et en se dirigeant vers la marmite qui était toujours sur le feu, dans la cheminée. Il savait qu'Arthur pouvait s'emporter, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Merlin le laissait l'atteindre. « Viens manger maintenant, tu dois avoir faim. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer quelque chose, mais il y a les restes du ragoût d'hier soir », continua-t-il tout en déposant un bol devant Merlin. Il mit les mains sur ses épaules humides et le retourna vers lui.

« Après avoir mangé, va te changer et enfile quelque chose de sec, et reviens pour que je puisse refaire ton bandage. Et pour l'amour de Dieu Merlin, arrête de te mouiller ou le château sera à court de pansements avant ce soir », déclara Gaius en reportant son attention sur la page qu'il lisait, se méprenant complètement sur la situation.

Merlin fixa la nourriture, certain d'être incapable d'avaler la moindre bouchée, son estomac faisant des sauts. Il attrapa néanmoins la cuillère et la porta à ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas le courage de corriger l'erreur de Gaius et de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre d'Arthur. Son estomac semblant se calmer en se rappelant qu'il était vide, il mangea en silence.

Après avoir fini son bol, Merlin se leva et entra dans sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui, mais pas avant d'avoir murmuré « merci » à Gaius. Merlin enleva ses vêtements humides puis décida d'enfiler son pyjama. Il n'allait pas risquer de salir encore un autre pantalon.

Merlin s'allongea sur son lit, trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il se coucha sur le côté, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se mit à fixer le mur devant lui. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper et de couler sur ses joues.

Tout ce qui venait juste de se produire repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Ses souvenirs de la scène se mélangeaient dans son esprit, l'empêchant de penser. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, continuant à ressasser ce qui s'était produit.

Il se souvenait du corps d'Arthur pressé contre le sien, de leurs bouches collées l'une contre l'autre, et de ses mains sous sa chemise, caressant son dos. Merlin se souvenait de la façon chaude et insistante dont elles avaient touché sa peau. Il pouvait encore sentir le goût de sa langue, et ses lèvres sur les siennes. En faisant courir un doigt dessus, il réalisa qu'elles étaient chaudes, et légèrement gonflées.

Il se tourna sur le dos, puis de l'autre côté. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Son corps, bien que fatigué, était tendu au souvenir de l'odeur d'Arthur et de son contact. Il rougit légèrement en repensant à la chaleur de l'érection d'Arthur lorsqu'il l'avait pressée contre ses jambes. C'était trop pour Merlin, il sortit donc de sa chambre et décida de se distraire en s'enquérant de ce que Gaius cherchait.

XXX

Arthur était encore debout dans le bac, incapable de faire un geste depuis que la porte s'était refermée sur son valet trempé. Son esprit refusait d'admettre le fait qu'il avait embrassé Merlin. Sur la bouche, et sans compter qu'il l'avait tripoté et s'était frotté contre lui comme un chien en chaleur. Il baissa les yeux et grogna lorsqu'il constata qu'il était encore dur.

Décidant que courir après Merlin pratiquement nu dans son état actuel n'était pas la meilleure façon de régler le problème dont il était responsable, il s'immergea dans l'eau à présent pratiquement froide et finit de se laver. Son excitation ne retombait pas, et, avec une dernière hésitation, il plongea la main dans l'eau.

Posant sa main autour de sa hampe, il se mit à la bouger de bas en haut avec une grande vigueur. Bientôt, il transpirait et ses cheveux effleurèrent la surface de l'eau lorsqu'il jouit, le nom de Merlin s'échappant de ses lèvres. Sortant de l'eau, il enfila des vêtements propres, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, ordonna aux gardes de demander à un serviteur de vider son bain, et sortit.

Arthur se sentait un peu embarrassé à l'idée de ce qu'il y avait fait, mais il était le Roi, il ne pouvait s'attarder là-dessus trop longtemps. Il devait trouver Merlin et s'excuser. Arthur ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il aurait fait à son valet s'il ne s'était pas enfui.

Se retrouvant devant la porte des appartements de Gaius pour la troisième fois de la journée, Arthur l'ouvrit sans prendre la peine de frapper. Il voulait mettre la main sur Merlin au plus vite, et il ne voulait pas qu'il soit prévenu de son arrivée et ait le temps de se cacher. Il trouva à nouveau la porte de sa chambre fermée, et un Gaius fatigué penché sur ses livres.

« Sire, est-ce que le médicament a fait effet? » s'enquit Gaius en enlevant ses lunettes et en levant les yeux sur le Roi. « Euh, il est trop tôt pour le dire », mentit le Roi. « Merlin est-il ici ? Je dois lui parler de quelque chose d'important », déclara Arthur en faisant quelques pas en direction de Gaius et de la porte de la chambre de Merlin, décidé à l'enfoncer s'il le fallait.

« Désolé Sire, il est parti il y a un moment et n'est pas revenu. Il s'est produit quelque chose ? » Gaius le fixait en espérant que le Roi se laisserait distraire, le croirait sur parole et s'en irait. Des mèches de cheveux de Merlin dépassaient de sa cachette, et Gaius se demandait si Arthur pouvait les voir.

« Non, rien, dites-lui simplement que je le cherche, voulez-vous » répondit Arthur en mettant la veste de Merlin sur une chaise. Il l'avait trouvée posée sur la table dans ses appartements. Sur ce, il retourna dans sa chambre, vaincu.

XXX

Merlin regarda Arthur battre en retraite, toujours sous le lit de Gaius, puis se releva de sa cachette lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur lui. Il se tourna vers Gaius. « Pourquoi avoir dit à Arthur que je n'étais pas là ? » murmura Merlin, un air interrogatif sur le visage. « Et bien, la façon dont tu as plongé sous mon lit pour te cacher semblait indiquer que tu es toujours en colère contre lui et que tu ne voulais pas le voir » répondit Gaius en remettant ses lunettes.

"Ai-je eu tort? Je suis sûre que je peux encore le rappeler », le taquina Gaius en se retournant vers ses livres. Merlin ne répondit rien, se contentant de se diriger vers sa chambre, dans une tentative pour s'y enfermer à nouveau. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était s'asseoir sur son lit et broyer du noir jusqu'au soir. Gaius s'éclaircit la gorge et le tira de ses pensées.

« Je pense que le Roi a été ensorcelé », cria Gaius avant que Merlin n'ait pu fermer sa porte. « Merlin… » Il s'arrêta en voyant Merlin revenir dans la pièce principale. Les yeux rouges et larmoyants, il demanda : « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » Il sentait un peu d'espoir naître dans son cœur. Si Arthur se comportait comme il le faisait malgré lui, leur amitié pouvait encore être sauvée.

« Quel genre d'ensorcellement ? » s'enquit Merlin à nouveau, Gaius n'ayant pas répondu assez vite. « Je n'en suis pas sûr », déclara Gaius en tournant les pages du livre posé devant lui.

« La tache sur ta botte avait une odeur très particulière, qui m'a rappelé une herbe utilisée dans les breuvages magiques », expliqua Gaius en désignant les chaussures de Merlin, la tache de vin nettement visible sur le cuir fané.

« J'ai essayé de retrouver le nom de cette herbe pour savoir dans quel type de potions elle est utilisée. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai rien trouvé. Ma mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était », conclut le médecin en levant les yeux vers Merlin, espérant que le jeune magicien savait quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'identifier l'herbe.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? » demanda Merlin en venant à côté de son ami. « Rien pour le moment, j'en ai bien peur. Nous ne pouvons dire à Arthur que quelqu'un lui a fait boire une potion sans preuve, ou sans avoir un peu plus d'informations sur ses effets », dit Gaius avec un soupir.

« En a-t-il bu Merlin ? » demanda-t-il après quelques instants de silence. Merlin se contenta d'hausser les épaules. « C'est possible. Une des coupes dans la chambre d'Arthur contenait du vin", comment-t-il. Il était trop occupé à ramasser la carafe cassée pour prêter attention à Arthur.

« Dans ce cas, as-tu remarqué s'il se comportait d'une façon étrange, ou noté quoique ce soit qui puisse te faire penser que quelque chose ne va pas ? » l'interrogea à nouveau Gaius, en tournant une autre page de son livre. Cela lui prendrait des jours de feuilleter tous ces livres. Mais si le Roi avait pris la potion, ses effets se feraient ressentir d'ici quelques heures.

Les yeux de Merlin s'écarquillèrent ; sa main effleura ses lèvres lorsqu'il se souvint du baiser. Il rougit, répondit simplement « Non », et détourna le regard pour cacher sa gêne. Il était hors de question que Merlin raconte à Gaius qu'Arthur l'avait embrassé, même si cela aurait permis d'annuler les effets de la potion plus vite. Il avait confiance en Gaius : il retrouverait de quelle herbe il s'agissait.

« Merlin, j'ai besoin que tu coures aux archives et que tu m'y trouves un livre sur les herbes anciennes et les breuvages. J'y trouverai de meilleures informations que dans ceux que j'ai ici », dit Gaius en griffonnant le nom du livre sur un morceau de parchemin, puis en le tendant à Merlin.

Merlin fixa le morceau de parchemin, puis l'attrapa et se mit à courir. Il ne voulait pas parler à Gaius de la façon dont Arthur se comportait envers lui, mais il n'avait absolument rien contre l'idée de récupérer l'ancien Arthur. En partant, il aperçut sa veste. Il avait du l'oublier dans la chambre d'Arthur. Avec un sourire nerveux, il l'enfila et partit.

Lorsque Merlin pénétra dans la salle des archives, il vit Geoffroy assis à son bureau, des livres et des rouleaux de parchemin éparpillés partout devant lui. Il lui adressa un signe de la tête, puis se dirigea vers la section dans laquelle il espérait trouver le livre. Après avoir cherché pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il le trouva sur la plus haute étagère, hors de portée. Il essaya d'escalader les étagères, mais ne réussit qu'à faire tomber quelques livres au sol.

Il les ramassa et les reposa sur l'étagère, puis il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Geoffroy était toujours assis à son bureau. Satisfait de voir que le bruit qu'il avait fait n'avait pas attiré sur lui d'attention indésirable, il revint au livre. Les yeux de Merlin se teintèrent d'or et le livre tomba de l'étagère sur le sol. Merlin le ramassa et le rapporta à Gaius, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

Il tendit le livre à Gaius, toujours souriant. « Cela m'a pris une éternité, mais je l'ai trouvé. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les livres importants soient sur l'étagère la plus haute ? » marmonna Merlin en époussetant les dernières toiles d'araignée qui s'accrochaient à ses cheveux.

Gaius répondit avec un de ses petits sourires et attrapa le livre. C'était un livre lourd et épais cela lui prendrait quelques heures de le feuilleter. « Va au lit Merlin, la journée de demain sera longue. Je te réveillerai si je trouve quelque chose avant demain matin », ordonna Gaius tout en chassant Merlin.

« Vous êtes sûr ? » demanda Merlin en regardant son ami fatigué. Il devait chercher dans ces livres depuis des heures maintenant. « Oui, tu ne sais pas à quoi ressemble cette herbe, tu m'es donc quasiment inutile pour l'instant », le rassura Gaius une fois de plus.

Merlin fit ce qu'on lui disait et s'allongea sur son lit, la lumière des étoiles l'éclairant à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il ferait demain. Il devrait affronter Arthur, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, empêcher l'incident d'aujourd'hui de se reproduire. En même temps, il lui faudrait enquêter sur les évènements qui avaient conduit Arthur à entrer en possession d'un vin dans lequel on avait versé une potion.

Tirant les draps sur lui, Merlin sombra dans le sommeil. Ses rêves furent emplis d'Arthur, et de son corps contre le sien. Arthur embrassa Merlin et le poussa sur son lit. Il fit courir ses doigts le long du corps nu de Merlin, sur sa joue, puis sur sa bouche. Les doigts d'Arthur furent alors remplacés par ses lèvres, tandis qu'il glissait sa langue dans la bouche de Merlin, pressant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.

Merlin pouvait sentir l'érection d'Arthur contre ses cuisses. Arthur gémit de désir en les écartant et en se positionnant entre ses jambes tremblantes. Levant les hanches de Merlin, il le pénétra en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille.

« Merlin, réveille-toi! » cria Gaius derrière la porte, ramenant violemment Merlin à la réalité, loin de son rêve. Ajoutant un « Je l'ai trouvé ! », Gaius s'engouffra dans la chambre de Merlin, qui s'assit dans son lit. La lumière du jour en pleine figure, il cligna des yeux et fixa Gaius, un air hébété sur le visage. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il encore endormi. Il agrippa soudain les draps, et leva les genoux sur sa poitrine, lorsque l'idée qu'il venait de faire un rêve humide frappa son esprit à présent bien conscient.

XXX

_A suivre…_


End file.
